


Ka Malu O

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Danny, Confused Grace, Drama, Emotional Hurt, First Time 'I love you', Hurt Danny, Hurt Grace, M/M, Rachel isn't nice, Steve says it first, Supporting Steve, Worried Danny Williams
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir jetzt ihre Adresse geben und Graces Sachen packen. Mein Partner und ich werden sie holen.“„Das wird Rachel …“„Hören Sie Louis, ich denke, Sie sind eine clevere Frau und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mir gerade nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte, was meine Exfrau davon hält. Meine Tochter ist gestresst, weil sie denkt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe und ich werde sieJETZTholen kommen. Ihre Adresse?“Danny ging zum Wagen zurück. Steve war bereits wieder eingestiegen und als Danny sich neben ihn setzte, nannte er ihm die Adresse.„Alles in Ordnung?“„Nein …“ antwortete Danny dunkel. „Nichts ist in Ordnung.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Ka Malu o | 01**

Die Arbeit hatte sie nach ihrem romantischen Abenteuer ziemlich schnell wieder.  
Sie bekamen einen Auftrag mit einem toten Dealer herein und verfolgten den größten Teil der nächsten zwei Wochen einige Hinweise, die meistens alle im Sand verliefen.

Dannys Laune erreichte einen neuen Tiefpunkt im Laufe der dritten Woche, als Rachel ihm erneut das Wochenende mit Grace vermieste. Sie ging erneut auf eine Party bei einer Freundin und Danny musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um sie nicht übers Telefon anzuschreien.

Seine Zeit mit Grace war so schon kurz bemessen und diese ganzen Partys und Ausflüge, die seltsamerweise _IMMER_ auf sein Wochenende oder seinen Tag unter der Woche mit Grace fielen, waren ihm in letzter Zeit zu viel.  
Aber da er wusste, dass Rachel in dieser Beziehung die Oberhand hatte, schluckte er seinen Ärger einfach runter. Zumindest so gut er konnte.

„Du solltest etwas unternehmen, Danny,“ meinte Kono leise, als sie zusammen in seinem Büro saßen und über den Fallakten brüteten.

Steve war mit Chin unterwegs, um einen neuen Verdächtigen zu verhören und sie Beide waren im HQ zurückgeblieben, um sich alles noch einmal anzusehen.  
Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass es gar keinen Hinweis in die richtige Richtung gab.

Danny sah von dem Artikel auf, den er gerade versuchte zu lesen. „Bitte?“

Kono legte ihren Ordner bei Seite und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Grace … es ist mittlerweile kaum mehr zu übersehen, wie sehr es dir an die Nieren geht. Und so sehr ich dich respektiere Danny, aber wenn du mich noch einmal wegen einer Lappalie anfährst, kann ich nicht mehr dafür garantieren dich nicht einfach zu erschießen.“

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation musste Danny lachen. „So schlimm, huh?“

Kono sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Schlimmer.“

Danny seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Kono. Aber ich kann nicht viel machen. Rachel hat mich in dieser Sache in der Hand. Sie kann mir das Besuchsrecht bei Grace zuteilen, wie es ihr passt. Und ich bin der Letzte, der sich in Graces Freundesaktivitäten einmischt … Aber in letzter Zeit kommt es mir so unglaublich viel vor. Und es sind ein paar seltsame Zufälle, dass sie in letzter Zeit auch immer auf meine Tage mit Grace fallen.“ 

Kono erwiderte Dannys grimmigen Blick. „Seit wann?“

„Das weißt du,“ antwortete er und sie nickte.

„Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun?“

„Doch. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte.“ Kono sah ihn fragend an. „Ich könnte Rachels Sorgerecht anfechten,“ erklärte Danny. „Ich könnte beantragen, dass sie mir mehr Zeit mit Grace gewähren muss, oder ich könnte das alleinige Sorgerecht für sie beantragen. Aber es gibt zwei Dinge, die mich im Moment davon abhalten. Erstens: meine Beziehung mit Steve ist ziemlich frisch und auch wenn ich weiß, wie sehr er Grace liebt, so wäre die Umstellung mit einem Kind im Haushalt doch ziemlich enorm. Und zweitens: es wäre eine Schlammschlacht in deren Mitte wieder Grace stehen würde.“

„Du weißt, dass Steve alles für dich tun würde oder?“ fragte Kono und Danny nickte seufzend.

„Ja, dass weiß ich. Er würde alles für Grace und mich tun. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob er dafür schon bereit ist.“

„Hast du mit ihm darüber geredet?“

„Wann, Kono?! Wir haben die meiste Zeit in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen hier verbracht. Steve weiß, dass Rachel Grace nicht zu uns lässt. Aber ich hatte genügend Zeit mir Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ich werde es mir noch eine Weile anschauen … sollte sich in ihrem Verhalten nichts ändern oder sollte es anfangen Graces Verhalten zu beeinflussen, dann werde ich mir einen Anwalt suchen.“

„Wir werden dir auf jeden Fall beistehen, Brah. Grace und du, ihr seid Ohana.“

Danny schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Danke Kono.“

**~*~**

Steve und Danny waren am Freitag Nachmittag auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie hatten den Fall endlich geknackt, als sie einen Dealer einer rivalisierenden Gang festnehmen konnten.  
Danny hatte die Augen geschlossen und war gerade dabei einzudösen, als sein Handy anfing zu läuten. Er stöhnte ein wenig auf, während er das Teil aus seiner Hosentasche fischte. Etwas verwirrt blickte er auf die fremde Nummer auf seinem Display.  
Steve sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ehe Danny den Anruf beantwortete.

„Detective Williams?“

„Mr. Williams, Gott sei Dank!“ Danny zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er die fremde Frauenstimme an anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. „Hier spricht Louis, ich bin die Mutter von Graces Freund Chloe.“

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Louis?“

Danny sah mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu Steve, welcher ihn erwiderte. „Grace ist im Moment bei uns Mr. Williams. Es kam zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall, Grace ist nicht verletzt … aber ich kann sie einfach nicht beruhigen. Sie möchte nur mit Ihnen sprechen. Ist das in Ordnung?“

„Geben Sie mir meine Tochter,“ forderte Danny ohne Umschweife. Er richtete sich ein wenig im Sitz auf.

Danny hörte wie Louis sich bewegte und er hörte keine zehn Sekunden später das aufgeregte Schluchzen seiner Tochter. „Grace … Schätzchen. Dein Vater ist am Telefon ...“

„Danno ...“

„Hey Äffchen.“

„Dannooooo ...“ schluchzte sie laut.

„Hey … hey Äffchen. Ruhig, atme durch. Ganz tief ein und wieder aus.“ 

Steve lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stoppte ihn komplett. Danny war außer sich. Was war bei Chloe passiert, dass sein Äffchen so außer sich war. Er riss die Tür auf und stieg aus dem Auto.  
Während er hörte, wie Grace ruhiger wurde und er sanfte Worte ins Handy murmelte, wanderte er am Seitenstreifen auf und ab. Auch Steve war aus dem Camaro gestiegen und lehnte auf der Fahrerseite gegen den Wagen und beobachtete Danny.

„Was ist passiert Grace?“ fragte Danny schließlich.

Grace schluchzte noch einmal kurz. „Ich … Chloe und ich haben gespielt und geredet. Und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie am Wochenende mit ihren Eltern verbringt. Und … und ich war schon so lange nicht mehr bei dir … Hast du mich nicht mehr lieb Danno?“

„Wa … wie kommst du da drauf Äffchen? Ich werde dich immer lieben!“

Danny sah ihm Augenwinkel, wie Steve sich ein wenig aufrichtete.

„Aber warum willst du mich dann nicht sehen!“ weinte sie wieder.

„Grace … Äffchen … ich will dich gerne sehen! Jederzeit.“

„Jetzt?“

Danny drehte sich zu Steve um, welcher nur kurz nickte. Danny liebte es, dass Steve wusste was er dachte, ohne es hören zu müssen.

„Gib mir Louis bitte Äffchen. Wir sind gleich da.“

„Lieb dich Danno.“

„Lieb dich auch Äffchen.“ Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Louis sich wieder meldete. „Mr. Williams, was kann ich noch für Sie tun?“

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mir jetzt ihre Adresse geben und Graces Sachen packen. Mein Partner und ich werden sie holen.“

„Das wird Rachel …“

„Hören Sie Louis, ich denke, Sie sind eine clevere Frau und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mir gerade nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte, was meine Exfrau davon hält. Meine Tochter ist gestresst, weil sie denkt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe und ich werde sie _JETZT_ holen kommen. Ihre Adresse?“

Danny ging zum Wagen zurück. Steve war bereits wieder eingestiegen und als Danny sich neben ihn setzte, nannte er ihm die Adresse.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Nein …“ antwortete Danny dunkel. „Nichts ist in Ordnung.“

**~*~**

Sie standen keine zehn Minuten später vor der Tür von Louis und Chloe. Danno war noch gar nicht richtig aus dem Wagen, als die Haustür aufflog und Grace herausgelaufen kam. Danny ging ein wenig in die Hocke und fing Grace aus dem Lauf heraus aus. Graces Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Hals, sowie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Er presste sie fest an sich.

„Es wird gut … es wird alles wieder gut,“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Haare.

Steve war zu Louis gegangen, welche mit Graces Sachen in der Tür erschienen war. Sie unterhielten sich leise, während Danny ein wenig mit Grace im Arm auf und ab ging. Er strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und küsste immer wieder ihre Schläfe.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen, Äffchen,“ schwor Danny ihr.

Steve kam über den Rasen zu ihnen und legte seine Hand in Dannys Rücken. „Lass uns fahren,“ sagte er ruhig und führte Danny zurück zum Camaro.

Er öffnete die Tür für Danny, welcher Grace auf den Rücksitz packte und dann selbst nach hinten zu ihr in den Wagen stieg. Steve legte den Sitz zurück, legte Graces Tasche darauf und stieg dann ein. Er startete den Motor und lenkte den Wagen zurück in den Verkehr.

Danny hielt Grace dicht bei sich.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Danny leise.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Danno … und Mama hat wieder eine Verabredung für mich ausgemacht und ich konnte wieder nicht zu dir … und als Chloe mir heute erzählt hat, dass sie diesen Ausflug machen, da fühlte ich mich auf einmal so unglaublich traurig und … und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören … Chloes Mom wollte Mama anrufen … aber ich wollte nicht zu ihr … ich wollte dich ...“

Grace fing wieder an zu weinen und Danny strich sanft über ihren Arm.  
Also war es nicht Grace gewesen, die diese ganzen Dates für sich ausgemacht hatte, sondern Rachel. Danny würde diese Information für später speichern.

„Es ist okay Grace. Ich freu mich, dass du mich angerufen hast. Und ich werd immer für dich da sein, egal was ist, okay?“

Sie nickte zögerlich und Dannys Herz brach in tausend Stücke. Steve drehte sich zu ihnen um und Dannys Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bis er realisierte, dass der Wagen stand.

„Wir sind zu Hause.“

Danny schnallte sich und Grace ab, während Steve aus dem Auto stieg und den Stuhl nach vorne klappte. Er beugte sich nach drinnen und hob Grace vorsichtig aus dem Wagen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Steves Hals und ließ sich von ihm kommentarlos ins Haus tragen.  
Danny folgte ihnen mit Graces Tasche nach drinnen. Steve stand mit Grace in der Küche, sie saß an seiner Hüfte, während er mit einer Hand die Kaffeemaschine befüllte. Er sprach leise mit ihr und sie nickte ab und an.

Danny brachte ihre Tasche in Graces Zimmer, ehe er in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und sich schnell umzog.  
Als er wieder zurück in die Küche kam, saß Grace bereits an der Theke mit einem Glas Saft und einem Sandwich vor sich. Sie zupfte lustlos an dem Brot herum, während Steve ihr gegenüberstand mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.  
Er beobachtete Grace aufmerksam und über seine Stirn zog sich eine tiefe Falte. Danny konnte erkennen, dass sich viele Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten und sie würden heute Abend mit Sicherheit noch ein ziemlich ernstes Gespräch führen.

Danny legte seinen Arm um Graces Schulter und küsste sie erneut auf die Haare.

„Wie fühlst du dich Äffchen?“

„Ich bin müde,“ antwortete sie leise und Danny nickte. So emotionale Höhenflüge waren meist etwas auslaugend.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du ein kleines Nickerchen auf dem Balkon machst und danach können wir noch eine Runde schwimmen gehen?“

Grace nickte und glitt von ihrem Stuhl. Sie wanderte geknickt durch das Wohnzimmer nach draußen auf den Lanai. Danny blickte ihr hinterher, ehe er das Sandwich in den Kühlschrank packte. Er legte seine Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Danny spürte Steves Hand auf seiner Schulter und er drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“

„Welchen Eindruck macht das Ganze auf dich?“ fragte Danny.

Steve atmete tief ein, wog seine Worte ab. „Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Wir haben Gracie seit fast drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen … seit du dich Rachel gegenüber geoutet hast. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie Grace von dir, von uns, fern hält. Ich hatte sie bis jetzt für eine ziemlich vernünftige Frau gehalten, aber das geht zu Weit, Danny. Hast du Grace gesehen? Sie ist vollkommen fertig!“

„Ich weiß Steve … ich weiß. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich hab nicht gerade viele Optionen. Egal was ich mache, wir werden erneut vor Gericht landen. Und das möchte ich Grace nicht noch einmal zumuten! Sie hat bereits während der Scheidung gelitten … ich kann ihr das nicht antun Steve.“

Danny seufzte resigniert. Steves Arm schlang sich um Dannys Schulter und er zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Danny erwiderte die Geste und ließ zum ersten Mal die Gefühle zu, die er seit Louis' Anruf unterdrückt hatte.

„Ich kann das nicht Steve … ich kann mein Äffchen nicht wieder so eine Scheiße durchleben lassen.“

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden,“ versprach Steve und Danny hob seinen Kopf.

„Wieso tust du das?“ Er konnte die Frage einfach nicht zurückhalten. „Wieso hängst du dich so sehr in die Sache rein?“

„Gracie ist deine Tochter, Danno. Wie könnte ich da nicht alles für sie tun wollen. Ich liebe sie, ich liebe dich … Wir sind eine Familie Danny. Natürlich werde ich alles für euch tun. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mit dir vor Gericht gehen muss, dann werde ich das tun.“

Danny hob seinen Kopf und legte seine Hände an Steves Wangen. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Steve lächelte ihn an. „Und jetzt gehst du zu deinem Mädchen, legst dich zu ihr in die Hängematte und machst ein Nickerchen. Ich kümmere mich um das Abendessen und wenn ihr beide wach seid, gehen wir schwimmen.“

Danny küsste Steve und murmelte ein leises 'Danke'. Steve gab ihm einen Klaps, als er sich umdrehte um zu Grace zu gehen.  
Sein Äffchen lag bereits schlafend in der Hängematte und Danny kletterte zu ihr. Sie schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und er legte schützend einen Arm um die Kleine.

**~*~**

Danny schreckte aus seinem Nickerchen auf, als er zwei aufgeregte Stimmen hörte. Er drehte sich ein wenig, doch Grace lag noch immer wie ein totes Gewicht in seinen Armen. Danny richtete sich ein wenig auf, ohne Grace zu stören und sah zwei Figuren im Wohnzimmerfenster stehen. Eine davon war definitiv Steve und die Andere …  
Dannys Blut gefror in seinen Adern …

So vorsichtig wie er nur konnte befreite er sich von Grace und kletterte aus der Hängematte. Er arrangierte sein Mädchen noch ein wenig, damit sie im Schatten lag.  
Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, ehe er ins Haus ging. Danny schob die Tür auf und sah sich mit Steves Rücken und seiner Exfrau konfrontiert.

„... sofort meine Tochter sehen lassen Commander McGarrett!“

Steven schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, dass werde ich nicht Rachel.“

„Du hast Nerven ...“ knurrte Danny. „Wie kannst du es wagen hierher zu kommen!“

„Wie ich … Wirklich Daniel! Du entführst unsere Tochter und wirfst mir jetzt vor, dass ich sie holen komme?“

Danny leckte sich über die Lippen und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er seine Hand in seine Hüfte stemmte.

„Nein … nein, dass ist so falsch. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Und ich werde dich jetzt höflich bitten, unser Haus zu verlassen. Dann ist das hier nie passiert. Ich bringe Grace am Montag Morgen in die Schule bringen und wir vergessen das Ganze.“

Rachel sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Vergiss es Daniel. Du wirst jetzt Grace holen und ich werde sie nach Hause bringen.“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Rachel. Es ist mein Wochenende mit Grace. Du hast mir seit drei Wochen, drei Wochen Rachel, den Umgang mit meiner Tochter praktisch unmöglich gemacht, weil, ja weil du all ihre Verabredungen auf meine Tage mit ihr gelegt hast! Und wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sogar wagen zu behaupten, dass du das mit Absicht machst. Und ich werde dir auch verraten, wie ich darauf komme. Du hast ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was du von meiner Beziehung zu Steve hältst. Das du es nicht gutheißt. Und ich hätte dich nie für so eine dieser verbohrten und uneinsichtigen Weiber gehalten. Aber wie es scheint, belehrst du mich gerade eines besseren, Rachel.“ Danny ging einen Schritt auf Rachel zu. „Und das ist etwas, dass ich nicht gutheißen kann. Das du meine Tochter mit einer doppelten Moral erziehst!“

„Was willst du mir damit sagen Daniel?“

„Was ich dir damit sagen will ist, dass ich das alleinige Sorgerecht für Grace beantragen werde. Und das Grace bis auf Weiteres bei mir und Steve bleibt! Sie hat mich heute anrufen lassen, von der Mutter ihrer Freundin, weil sie vollkommen verstört war und sie dachte, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe! Rachel, meine eigene Tochter dachte, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehen will! Du wirst verstehen, dass ich sie nicht in deine Obhut geben kann und werde!“

„Das kannst du nicht tun Danny,“ sagte Rachel geschockt.

„Uhm … doch, dass kann ich. Du wirst jetzt gehen und Steve wird morgen bei dir vorbeikommen und ein paar von Graces Sachen holen. Und im Laufe der nächsten Woche wirst du von meinem Anwalt hören.“ Danny seufzte. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl Rachel.“

Rachel war den Tränen nahe, dass konnte Danny sehen. Aber es konnte ihm im Moment nicht egaler sein. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete, wie Steve Rachel nach draußen brachte.  
Er hatte diese Option nicht wählen wollen. Aber nach allem was heute passiert war … 

Steve kam zurück und umarmte ihn hart. Dannys Finger krallten sich in sein T-Shirt und er atmete erst einmal tief durch. Er hatte Steve einfach so in diese Situation geworfen. Sie hatten nichts davon vorher abgesprochen und er bereute seine Worte fast ein wenig. Aber er hätte es nicht noch einmal ausgehalten, wenn Rachel Grace mitgenommen hätte.

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen,“ flüsterte Steve gegen Dannys Haare.

Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme um Steves Mitte. Steve hatte vermutlich keine Ahnung, wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten, wie viel ihm seine Unterstützung in diesem Moment bedeutete.

„Wir sollten heute Abend allerdings ein paar Dinge besprechen, ehe wir alles an einen Anwalt geben.“ Danny nickte bei Steves Worten. Natürlich mussten sie erst ein paar Dinge unter sich selbst klären.  
„Aber jetzt sollten wir mit Grace schwimmen gehen. Das Abendessen steht ihm Kühlschrank und muss dann nur noch in den Ofen.“

Steve drückte Danny ein wenig von sich weg und küsste ihn. Danny ließ seine Hand über Steves Seite gleiten und erwiderte den Kuss zögernd. Steve sah ihn fragend an, als sie sich von einander trennten und Danny gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.  
Es gingen gerade so viele Dinge durch seinen Kopf. Er musste nicht nur einen absolut guten Anwalt finden, der seinen Fall vertreten würde. Sondern er musste Grace auch noch sagen, dass sie von nun an bei ihm leben würde … dass er seine Worte vorhin ernst gemeint hatte, dass er sie nie mehr gehen lassen würde.

Steve drückte seinen Oberarm noch einmal verständnisvoll, ehe er nach draußen ging. Danny hörte seine Stimme, als er Grace aufweckte und er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
Die nächsten Monate würden die Hölle auf Erden für ihn werden …  
Aber das war ein Preis, den er bereit war zu zahlen, wenn es bedeutete, dass er danach sein Äffchen für immer bei sich hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ka Malu o | 02**

Danny saß am Rande des Ozeans. Das Wasser umspielte seine Knöchel, während er Steve und Grace dabei beobachtete, wie sie in den Wellen herumtobten. Es war großartig, dass Steve so mit ihr mithalten konnte und er das ergänzte, das er Grace nicht geben konnte. Das er für Danny einsprang, wenn er nicht konnte.

Danny versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft wohl aussehen würde. Ob es überhaupt eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie gab?  
Wie er bereits vor ein paar Tagen zu Kono gesagt hatte, ihre Beziehung war noch frisch und in der Anfangsphase. Aber Danny war sich sicher, dass sie die Honeymoon-Phase einfach übersprungen hatten. Sie kannten sich seit zwei Jahren, hatten viele gute und viele nicht so gute Erfahrungen zusammen gesammelt. Und sie hatten es im Prinzip nicht nötig, ihrer Beziehung einen Stempel aufzudrücken.   
Ihr gemeinsames Leben war gut und über den Sex wollte Danny gerade nicht nachdenken. Denn das waren Gedanken, die er nicht in Gegenwart seiner Tochter haben wollte. Aber er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie die anfängliche Unsicherheit definitiv überwunden hatten und austesteten, was ihnen gefiel.  
Danny war eigentlich schon so gut wie eingezogen. Sie hatten zwar noch nicht darüber geredet, aber er verbrachte die meiste Zeit in Steves Haus und er hatte kaum noch Sachen in seiner Wohnung … es war also wirklich ziemlich ernst zwischen ihnen.  
Es war wirklich nicht so, dass Danny an ihnen zweifelte. Das er an ihren Gefühlen zweifelte. Aber es ging schon ganz schön schnell.  
Und jetzt kam noch die Tatsache dazu, dass sie sich vermutlich im Laufe der nächsten Wochen vor Gericht wieder finden würden, um für das Dannys alleiniges Sorgerecht für Grace zu kämpfen.  
Warum musste sein Leben eigentlich immer so kompliziert sein? Hatte er nicht ein wenig 'Normalität' verdient?

Danny ließ sich in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen.  
Er hoffte, dass dieser Tag nur ein schlechter Traum war und er gleich aufwachen würde und alles vorbei war.

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entfuhr ihm, als sich etwas kaltes und nasses auf seine Brust legte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in Graces dunkle Augen.

„Alles okay Danno?“ fragte sie mit besorgter Miene. Steve stand hinter ihr und betrachtete ihn ebenso besorgt.

„Alles gut Äffchen. Ich wollte nur ein wenig die Sonne genießen, das ist alles.“

Grace schien nicht davon überzeugt zu sein. Er legte einen Arm über ihren Rücken und hielt sie bei sich. Es gab ihm ein wenig Sicherheit.  
Steve setzte sich neben Danny und starrte auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Äffchen … ich … ich muss dir etwas sagen,“ sagte Danny schließlich nach einer Weile.

Grace hob ihren Kopf. „Was, Danno?“

Er ließ seine Hand über ihren kleinen Rücken gleiten. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Über das was du heute zu mir gesagt hast. Das Mom die Spieldates für dich ausgemacht hat. Und das du dachtest, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieb hab, weil ich dich nicht sehen wollte.“ Danny richtete sich ein wenig auf und Grace setzte sich in seinen Schoß.   
„Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, nicht wahr? Das nichts in der Welt mich davon abhalten könnte, bei dir zu sein und dass ich alles tun würde, damit es so bleibt.“ Grace nickte zögernd und ihr Lippe begann zu zittern. Danny drückte sie fest an sich.   
„Und ich hab es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, ich würde dich nie mehr gehen lassen Äffchen. Du wirst bis auf Weiteres bei mir wohnen, Grace.“

„O – okay ...“ seufzte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Grace … was würdest du davon halten, wenn du für immer bei mir bleiben könntest? Nicht nur an den Wochenenden, sondern immer?“ Danny versuchte sich vorsichtig an das Thema heranzutasten.

Seine Tochter hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Würdest du das denn wollen, Danno?“

Danny schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Natürlich Äffchen. Es gäbe nichts, was mich glücklicher machen würde.“

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Steves Richtung, welcher sie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir dich hier haben würden Gracie.“

„Was ist mit Mama … und Step-Stan?“

Danny schluckte. „Deine Mom ist nicht glücklich darüber,“ antwortete Danny ehrlich. „Sie war vorhin hier und wollte dich mitnehmen. Ich habe es ihr nicht erlaubt, Grace. Ich weiß, dass deine Mom dich liebt und nur dein Bestes möchte. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die sie in den letzten Wochen getan hat, die mich nicht glücklich machen, die mich sogar ziemlich wütend machen. Sie ist nicht einverstanden damit, dass ich mit Steve zusammen bin, aber das ist etwas, dass sich nicht ändern wird und es ist nicht richtig, dass sie dich deswegen nicht mehr zu uns lassen will. Es ist nicht okay von ihr.“

„Also … also darf ich Mom nicht mehr sehen?!“

„Was? Nein Grace, absolut nicht! Natürlich darfst du deine Mom sehen und Stan und Charlie. Aber du würdest bei mir wohnen. Und Steve. Ich werde das alleinige Sorgerecht für dich beantragen, wenn du das denn möchtest.“

Grace lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn, ihr Ohr lag genau über seinem Herzen. Danny wusste, dass es eine beschissene Situation war für Grace, dass sie zwischen ihm und Rachel wählen musste. Aber er wollte ihr die Möglichkeit bieten. Sollte sie absolut nicht bei ihm wohnen wollen, würde er sich natürlich ihrem Wunsch beugen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie unglücklich war.

„Okay ...“ kam es schließlich leise von ihr und Danny sah sie erstaunt an.

„Okay?“ hakte er nach und Grace nickte.

„Ja, ich würde lieber bei dir und Steve wohnen. Es ist immer lustig bei euch und ihr bekommt Besuch von Tante Kono und Onkel Chin und Kamekona … und ich muss nicht Angst haben, wann ich dich wieder sehen darf Danno …“ Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper. „Ich hab dich doch lieb.“

Danny erwiderte die Geste. „Ich liebe dich auch Grace. Mehr als du dir vermutlich je vorstellen kannst.“

**~*~**

Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen am Strand und Danny ließ sich von Grace alles erzählen, was er in den letzten Wochen ohne sie verpasst hatte. Sie wollte natürlich auch alles von ihrem kleinen Urlaub wissen und Steve erzählte ihr animiert von ihrem Schnorchelausflug und was sie alles gesehen hatte.  
Danny fühlte sich besser, seit er die Bestätigung von Grace hatte. Er wusste nun sicher, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und das jetzt alles gut gehen würde. Kein Richter würde sich gegen den Wunsch eines Kindes stellen. Allerdings würde das auch bedeuten, dass Grace vor Gericht erscheinen musste, um ihrem Wunsch Ausdruck zu verleihen. Danny wollte zumindest in der Hinsicht versuchen, dass sie mit dem verhandelnden Richter alleine sprechen konnte, ohne sein oder Rachels Beisein. Sie sollte ehrlich sein können und sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen.

Steve jagte sie später zurück nach drinnen, wo er ihr Essen in den Ofen schob, während Grace duschen ging.  
Danny lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und sah seinem Freund bei der Arbeit zu. Es war mal eine ziemlich nette Abwechslung, dass Steve die Arbeit in der Küche übernahm.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“ fragte er schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Steve drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn forschend an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so viel zu besprechen gibt. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, Danny. Und ich bin mit Sicherheit der letzte Mensch auf ganz Hawaii der sich dir dabei in den Weg stellen wird.“ Steve kam zu ihm und legte seine Hände an Dannys Hüften.   
„Ich weiß was dich beschäftigt und ich kann dir hoffentlich eine Sorge nehmen, indem ich dir sage, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Ja, du hast sie getroffen ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu reden, aber ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse Danny. Ich wusste das du eine Tochter hast und dass ich dich nur im Gesamtpaket mit Grace bekomme. Wird es eine Umstellung für mich? Herrgott ja! Ich habe ständig allein gelebt, habe mich nie mit einer Familie beschäftigt, weder mit meiner eigenen, noch mit anderen. Aber es war mein Ernst, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dir hier beistehen werde. Ich werde ein Teil von Graces Leben sein, so wie sie ein Teil von meinem ist. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil wir dich haben. Ich liebe dich Danny Williams, auch wenn das Leben mit dir manchmal alles andere als leicht ist.“

Danny schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Es war bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Steve ihm direkt gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Und die Schmetterlinge die sich dabei in Dannys Magengegend ausbreiteten waren unbeschreiblich.

„Danke,“ war alles was er im Moment zu Stande brachte.

Danny hörte Grace auf der Treppe und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie sah immer noch müde aus und es tat Danny in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und sie kam zu ihnen. Steve löste eine Hand von Danny und legte sie um Grace.

„Es wird alles wieder okay,“ versprach Steve. Wem genau, konnte Danny gerade nicht sagen. Aber allein zu wissen, dass er da war, gab ihm enorme Kraft.  
„Hast du Hunger Gracie? Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“

Sie nickte. „Wollen wir den Tisch decken, Danno?“

Danny nickte und er löste sich von Steve, um die Teller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er gab sie an Grace weiter, ehe er das Besteck holte. Zusammen mit seinem Mädchen deckte er den Tisch, während Steve sich weiter um das Essen kümmerte.

Das Zitronenhähnchen schmeckte unglaublich gut, dass musste er Steve lassen. Wenn er es wollte, konnte sein Super-SEAL wohl auch kochen.  
Grace war die meiste Zeit ziemlich schweigsam, doch sie wirkte ein wenig wache und fröhlicher.  
Nach dem Essen spielten sich noch eine Runde Uno, in der sie von Grace unglaublich geschlagen wurden. Haushoch. Sie gingen mit Pauken und Trompeten unter. Grace lachte sie Beide schamlos aus, was Danny ein unglaubliches Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Sie ließ sie nach einer Weile allein und sie verlagerten sich auf das Sofa. Danny lehnte sich an ihn und Steve machte den TV an und schaltete ein wenig durch die Programme, ehe er bei einem Sender hängen blieb, der eine Doku über Guppies zeigte.  
Danny schloss seine Augen und ließ sich von der Doku berieseln. Steve legte seine Beine auf dem Couchtisch ab und machte es sich gemütlich. Er arrangierte Danny ein wenig, sodass sie bequemer lagen.

Als Danny das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag Gracie neben ihm. Wie es schien hatte sie eine Decke über sie ausgebreitet. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Steves Oberschenkel und seine Hand war fest von ihr umklammert. Danny legte seinen Arm um Graces Mitte und schloss seine Augen wieder.

**~*~**

Danny wurde am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht geweckt. Er fühlte sich unglaublich warm und drehe sich ein wenig. Er lag noch immer auf dem Sofa, sein Kopf war gegen Steves Bauch gepresst und als er sich ein wenig bewegte, wachte Steve ebenfalls auf.  
Steve stöhnte leise und fluchte. Danny setzte sich vorsichtig auf und drehte sich um. Grace lag noch immer bei ihnen, völlig ungestört von dem Gebaren der zwei 'alten' Männer. Danny wollte nicht in Steves Haut stecken. Er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht sitzend auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Danny beneidete Steve kein Stück.

"Bleib," flüsterte Danny leise. Er beugte sich zu Steve und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich geh und mach uns Frühstück. Ich möchte Grace nicht wecken."

Steve sah ihn kurz verwirrt verschlafen an, ehe sein Blick nach unten glitt. Verstehen trat in seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er Grace erkannte. Danny küsste ihn erneut und ließ seine Hand über Steves Nacken gleiten, was diesen leise aufstöhnen ließ.

"Du bekommst später eine Massage von mir," wisperte er in Steves Ohr, was diesem die Röte auf die Wangen trieb.

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort," antwortete Steve so leise wie möglich, während Danny vom Sofa kletterte und die Decke wieder über Grace ausbreitete.

Er ließ seine zwei liebsten Menschen im Wohnzimmer, während er nach einem Abstecher ins Badezimmer in die Küche ging und anfing ein großes Frühstück für sie alle vorzubereiten. Das Omelette briet gerade vor sich hin, während er das Geschirr nach draußen auf den Balkon trug.  
Es war ein viel zu schöner Morgen, um ihn drin zu verbringen. Danny deckte in Ruhe den Tisch, ehe er wieder nach drinnen ging und das Essen nach draußen trug.

Als alles fertig war beobachtete er Steve ein wenig von der Balkontür aus. Er saß ganz ruhig auf dem Sofa und ließ seine Finger immer wieder über Graces Kopf gleiten, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass sie noch da war.  
Danny würde heute und morgen alle wichtigen Dokumente zusammen tragen, die er für seinen Antrag brauchte. Und Steve musste später noch zu Rachel fahren um Graces Sachen zu holen. Darüber sollten sie vielleicht auch noch einmal reden, zusammen mit Grace.  
Danny wollte, dass sie sich nicht übergangen fühlte und dass er alle Entscheidungen in ihrem Interesse traf. Sie war sein ein und alles, sein Sonnenschein, sein Äffchen.  
Er ging zurück zum Sofa und legte seinen Arm über Steves Schulter, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern," flüsterte er leise. "Ich hab dich erneut mit so vielen Dingen überfallen Steve ... und du hast Recht, dass das Leben mit mir nicht einfach ist. Ich bin froh, dass du es trotzdem mit mir aushältst." Steve drehte seinen Kopf in Dannys Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Ich liebe dich auch, weißt du. Und es gibt keinen anderen Menschen den ich mir vorstellen könnte in dieser schwierigen Zeit an meiner Seite zu sein. Bei dem ich weiß, dass er mir ohne zu zögern den Rücken frei hält."

Steve lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dannys. Danny mochte es, wenn er am Morgen manchmal noch so verschlafen und anschmiegsam war. Es war eine komplett andere Seite an Steve, die sonst vermutlich kaum einer zu Gesicht bekam. Und Danny wollte das nie mehr missen müssen.

"Lass uns frühstücken gehen," sagte er schließlich.

Steve nickte und schob seine Hände vorsichtig unter Graces Arme. Sie murrte leise, als er sie gegen seine Brust lehnte und zusammen mit ihr aufstand.   
Danny erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit als Grace drei oder vier Jahre alt gewesen war und er das jedes Wochenende mit ihr gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie aus ihrem Bettchen geholt am Samstag Morgen, wenn er von der Nachtschicht gekommen war und hatte sich mit seinem noch schlafenden Äffchen an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt. Es hatte meist nicht lange gedauert bis sie wach geworden war und es hatte nichts schöneres für Danny gegeben, ihren freudigen Blick zu sehen, wenn ihr Danno sie in dem Moment im Arm gehalten hatte.

Während Steve nach draußen ging, holte Danny noch den Kaffee und Graces Kakao aus der Küche und ging dann zu ihnen.  
Steve hatte sich bereits von dem Omelett genommen und er versuchte Grace so sanft wie möglich zu wecken, welche sich aber nur ein wenig drehte und ihr Gesicht in Steves Oberkörper drückte.

"Wohl auch kein Morgenmensch, was?"

Danny lachte. "Liegt wohl in der Familie," meinte er amüsiert.

"Ich hoffe, dass das das Einzige ist, was sie von dir hat," witzelte Steve und Danny schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm.

"Vorsicht McGarrett ... ein falsches Wort und du kannst dir einen neuen Masseur suchen."

Steve hob entschuldigend seine freie Hand, ehe er sie um Dannys Handgelenk legte und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich zog. "Das kann ich natürlich nicht riskieren," antwortete er gegen Dannys Lippen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ka malu o | 03**

„Hattest du eine Zeit mir Rachel vereinbart?“

Sie hatten gerade zu Ende gefrühstückt und Steve half Danny beim Tisch abräumen, während Grace sich anziehen ging.

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … nein hatte ich nicht. Und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich in der Hinsicht nicht zu voreilig gehandelt habe.“

Steve sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Rechtlich gesehen kommt es einem Kidnapping gleich, was ich gerade mache. Rachel könnte, wenn sie wollte, die Polizei darüber informieren, dass ich unsere Tochter festhalte, da es nicht dem Gerichtsurteil entspricht. Was mir allerdings in die Karten spielt, ist die Tatsache das Grace im Moment lieber hier sein möchte als bei Rachel. Und das mich das ganze HPD kennt und somit vermutlich nichts tun würde.“

Steve nickte verstehend. „Rufst du sie an, ehe ich Graces Sachen hole?“

„Es wäre vermutlich das Beste,“ stimmte Danny zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich Grace fragen, ob sie mit dir mitfahren möchte ...“

„Ob ich wohin mitfahren möchte?“ Grace stand in der Küchentür. Sie trug ein leichtes Top und einen Rock.

Danny ging zu ihr rüber und vor ihr in die Hocke. „Steve fährt dann rüber zu deiner Mom, um ein paar von deinen Sachen zu holen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit ihm fahren möchtest, damit du Charlie und Mom sehen kannst.“ Danny strich ihr liebevoll über den Arm. „Ich will dich nicht von Rachel fernhalten Äffchen. Und wenn du lieber bei ihr bleiben möchtest, dann bin ich dir auch nicht böse. Ich würde alles tun, damit du glücklich bist.“

Grace sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an. „Ich weiß Danno … können wir darüber nochmal reden?“

„Natürlich Äffchen, jederzeit.“ Dannys Herz sackte bei ihren Worten in den Keller. Sie hatte es sich anscheinend doch anders überlegt.  
„Lass uns etwas zu trinken mitnehmen und wir können uns draußen auf die Liegestühle im Schatten setzten und dann kannst du mich alles fragen, was du wissen möchtest.“

„Kommt Onkel Steve auch mit? Ich muss ihn nämlich auch was fragen.“

Steve sah Danny überrascht an. Aber Grace hatte Recht. Wenn sie Fragen an ihn hatte, dann war es wohl besser, wenn auch er mit ihnen kam.

„Natürlich Äffchen. Steve kommt auch mit uns mit.“

Danny stand wieder auf, wobei er ein wenig stöhnte. Sein kaputtes Knie machte ihm heute ein wenig zu schaffen. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm zwei Flaschen Wasser und einen Saft heraus, ehe er zu Grace ging, um mit ihr an den Strand zu gehen.  
Steve hatte sich bis jetzt ziemlich schweigsam verhalten und folgte ihnen ohne ein Wort.  
Sie machten es sich im Schatten gemütlich. Steve und Danny stellten die Stühle so, dass ihre Beine noch ein wenig in der Sonne waren. Grace kletterte in Dannys Schoß und ließ ihre Beine seitlich vom Stuhl baumeln.

„Worüber möchtest du reden Grace?“ fragte Danny schließlich.

„Ich habe Angst, Danno,“ sagte Grace leise. „Ich weiß, dass du und Mom euch oft wegen mir streitet und das ihr Beide nur mein Bestes wollt. Und ich bin echt glücklich, dass du jetzt mit Onkel Steve zusammen bist. Ich hab es Chloe erzählt und sie meinte, dass es voll cool ist drei Dads zu haben. Und ich bin glücklich, weil du glücklich bist Danno. Das bin ich wirklich. Aber im Moment … im Moment hab ich auch Angst. Als du Mom erzählt hast, dass du mit Onkel Steve zusammen bist und sie mich nicht mehr zu dir lassen wollte … das war das erste Mal seit dem Umzug, dass ich Angst hatte, dich nicht mehr sehen zu dürfen. Mom wollte nicht mit mir darüber reden, so wie du und Steve mit mir darüber redet … und … und ich habe mich so gefreut auf das Wochenende mit dir und … ich weiß auch nicht Danno … ich hab Angst. Hier drin.“ Grace legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Dannys Herz blutete, als er ihren Worten lauschte und auch Steve sah aus, als ob er am liebsten Jemandem eine Kugel verpasst hätte.  
„Und ich fühle mich schlecht, weil als du mir gestern angeboten hast das ich bei dir wohnen kann, da war ich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder glücklich. Und dabei sollte ich doch auch glücklich sein, wenn ich bei Mom bin. Du hast das Ernst gemeint gestern oder?“

„Das ich gerne das Sorgerecht für dich hätte und du bei mir wohnen kannst?“ Danny nickte. „Ja Grace, dass habe ich absolut ernst gemeint. Aber ich werde diese Entscheidung nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg treffen. Du bist jetzt bald zehn Jahre alt und ein großes Mädchen, dass man in eine solche Entscheidung miteinbezieht.“

„Und ich darf Mom und Charlie jederzeit besuchen, wenn ich will?“

„Jederzeit,“ versprach Danny. 

Gott er hätte ihr im Moment alles versprochen, nur damit sie dieses Gefühl von Angst loswerden würde. Sie war zehn Jahre alt, verdammt. Kein zehnjähriges Mädchen sollte so fühlen! Sie sollten glücklich sein und sich mit ihren Freundinnen treffen und eine schöne Zeit zusammen haben! Und nicht Angst davor haben, dass ihre Mütter sie ihren Vätern vorenthalten würden.  
Das alles entfachte eine neue Art von Wut in Danny. Er war schon oft wütend auf Rachel gewesen, am wütendsten vermutlich als sie mit Stan und seinem Baby nach Hawaii gezogen war. Aber das war etwas, dass er verzeihen konnte, dass er vielleicht sogar ein wenig verstehen konnte. Doch kein Kind auf dieser Erde sollte Angst vor den Entscheidungen ihres Vormunds haben! Und dieser Vormund sollte auch keine Entscheidungen treffen, die sich gegen das Wohl des Kindes stellten.

Grace wandte sich an Steve. „Wie fühlst du dich dabei Onkel Steve?“

Steve schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er Grace antwortete. „Weißt du, ich hatte nie so eine glückliche Kindheit. Meine Mom starb als ich sechzehn war und mein Vater hat mich und meine Schwester weggeschickt, damit wir in Sicherheit waren. Ich weiß, dass dein Leben auch nicht gerade rosig ist im Moment und ich verstehe deine Angst ein wenig. Und es macht mich traurig, dass du so fühlst, weil ich weiß, dass es nicht schön ist. Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass es leichter werden wird oder wann die Angst wieder weggeht. Das kann dir niemand versprechen Gracie. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles tun werde, was ich kann damit du und Danno glücklich seid. Ich weiß, dass es für uns alle am Anfang eine große Umstellung sein wird. Danny und ich werden vielleicht in unserem Job ein wenig zurückschrauben müssen und es wird bestimmt auch nicht immer einfach sein. Aber wenn du bei uns sein willst, dann werden wir eine Möglichkeit finden, damit das alles klappt. Ich hab es Danny bereits gesagt: ich wusste, dass es euch nur zusammen geben wird und ich bin froh darum. Ich hab dich nämlich sehr lieb Gracie.“

Grace rutschte aus Dannys Schoß und ging zu Steve, wo sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Onkel Steve.“

Steve erwiderte die Umarmung und hielt Grace einen Moment bei sich. Als sie sich wieder von ihm trennte, drehte sie sich zu Danny um. Doch sie kam nicht mehr zu ihm und ließ sich stattdessen zwischen ihre Stühle auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich hab Angst, dass Mama wütend auf mich sein wird, wenn ich lieber bei dir wohnen möchte, als bei ihr.“

Danny seufzte laut. „Das kann gut möglich sein Grace. Aber sie wird bestimmt nicht wütend auf dich sein, sondern auf mich. Sie wird bestimmt denken, dass es meine Idee war und das ich dich dazu angestiftet habe. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.“

„Wird es schlimm werden?“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin Äffchen, ich denke schon,“ antwortete Danny ehrlich. „Wir lieben dich beide sehr und wollen nur dein Bestes. Es wird vermutlich unschön werden und es kann auch passieren, dass du mit einem Richter sprechen musst.“

Grace sah ihn schwer ausatmend an. „Aber dann ist alles gut oder? Mama wird nicht wieder versuchen mich dir wegzunehmen. Wenn sie versteht, dass ich gerne bei dir bleiben möchte.“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Sie wird vermutlich eine lange Zeit wütend auf mich sein und nicht mit mir reden. Aber das ist ein Preis, den ich für dein Glück gern in Kauf nehmen werde. Ebenso wie alles andere, dass die Zukunft dann für uns bereit hält.“

Grace nickte verstehend und starrte eine Weile auf den Ozean hinaus. Steves und Dannys Blicke trafen sich. Steve sah so müde aus, wie Danny sich gerade fühlte. Er fühlte sich, grob gesagt, von der Welt verarscht.  
Hätte er vor vielen Jahren besser um Grace gekämpft, würde ihnen das jetzt alles vielleicht erspart bleiben. Er hätte Rachel vielleicht dazu zwingen können in New Jersey zu bleiben oder zumindest nicht weiter als New York wegzuziehen. Er hätte mehr Zeit mit Grace verbringen können und hätte noch immer seinen alten Job.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite hätte er nie Steve kennen gelernt, hätte nie die Freude gehabt Chin und Kono in seinem Leben zu haben. Und all die anderen wunderbaren Menschen, die er bis jetzt auf Hawaii hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, es war egal. Er hatte damals alles gegeben und genauso würde er jetzt alles geben um sein Recht zu vertreten.  
Er war ein leitender Detective, war ein Gründungsmitglied von 5-0, er hatte ein gutes Einkommen und einen Partner ohne den er sich ein Leben, eine Zukunft, nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.  
Danny hatte alles richtig gemacht.

„Ich würde gern mit Steve zu Mom fahren,“ durchbrach Grace schließlich seine Gedanken und Danny nickte.

„Natürlich Grace.“ Danny streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie legte ihre hinein. „Ich möchte dich noch um etwas bitten Grace.“ Danny sah zu kurz zu Steve. „Wir möchten dich um etwas bitten. Solltest du dich je unwohl fühlen oder etwas auf dem Herzen haben, dann komm bitte zu uns. Zu mir oder zu Steve oder zu uns Beiden, okay?“

Grace nickte und schenkte ihrem Vater ein zögerliches Lächeln. „Ehrenwort.“

**~*~**

Kurz nach Mittag fuhr Steve zusammen mit Grace zu Rachel. Danny nutzte die Zeit und fuhr in seine Wohnung, um von dort ein paar Sachen zu holen. Frische Klamotten für sich und ein paar Sachen, die Grace noch bei ihm in der Wohnung hatte, und welche wohl jetzt besser bei Steve aufgehoben waren.  
Danny holte auch die Gerichtsunterlagen von der Scheidung und dem Sorgerechtsstreit aus seinem Büro. Er würde sie am Abend in Ruhe durchgehen, um sich eine passende Strategie zu überlegen, ehe er morgen einen Anwalt konsultieren würde. Wobei er sich da auch noch erkundigen musste, wer hier in Hawaii gut in solchen Fällen war.

Er war vor Steve und Grace zurück, also machte Danny sich daran ein wenig Wäsche zu waschen und das Haus ein wenig auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
Die Gerichtsunterlagen hatte er ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, damit Grace sie nicht zwingend zu Gesicht bekam. Er hoffte inständig, dass Rachel sich wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen würde und ihre Wut auf ihn nicht an Steve oder Grace auslassen würde.  
Natürlich hätte er auch selbst fahren können, hätte es sogar in Betracht gezogen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie es zwischen ihnen laufen würde. Denn auf eisiges Schweigen konnte Danny im Moment nun wirklich nicht hoffen.

Gerade als er die Kaffeemaschine frisch befüllt hatte, sah er Steves Truck in die Einfahrt einbiegen. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er sah das Grace aus dem Auto stieg. Sie hielt einen alten Stoffhasen fest an sich gedrückt, während sie auf Steve wartete, der einen großen Koffer aus dem Font holte.  
Steve reichte Grace seine Hand, welche sie fest umklammerte und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus. Danny bewegte sich nicht aus der Küche, sondern wartete bis die Beiden zu ihm kamen.

Grace war wieder schweigsamer und sie wirkte wieder trauriger, als noch am Vormittag. Aber das war vermutlich normal nach so einem Besuch. Und er fand es unglaublich mutig und großartig, dass Grace mitgefahren war.

Er ging zu seinem Mädchen und strich ihr durch die Haare. Grace schmiegte sich in die Berührung, ehe sie die Umklammerung um ihren Hasen löste und ihre Arme um Dannys Mitte schlang und ihr Gesicht an seinen Bauch presste.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“ fragte er vorsichtig, während er Graces Nacken ein wenig massierte.

„Zivilisiert,“ antwortete Steve, mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, welcher etwas anderes vermuten ließ. „Sie hatte die Sachen für Grace bereits gepackt und schien erstaunt, dass sie dabei war. Sie hat kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Sie hat sich allerdings mit Grace unterhalten, während ich den Koffer ins Auto gebracht habe.“

„Alles okay, Äffchen?“

Grace nickte. „Mom war nett zu mir und hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht doch lieber bleiben möchte. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich mich im Moment bei dir wohler fühle und dass ich gern bei dir und Steve bin. Und das ich es nicht mag, wenn sie schlecht von dir und Onkel Steve denkt. Darauf hat sie nichts gesagt, nur finster geschaut.“ Grace löste sich von Danny und sah zu ihm auf. „Ist es okay, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben machen gehe, Danno?“

„Natürlich Äffchen.“

Danny beugte sich zu Grace und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sie losließ und sie die Treppen nach oben ging, in ihr Zimmer.  
Nachdem Danny die Tür gehört hatte, wandte er sich an seinen Mann. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Blick war noch immer auf die Treppe gerichtet, auf der Grace vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war.

„Zivilisiert?“ hakte er nach.

Steves Blick verfinsterte sich und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er zu Danny sah. 

„Sie ließ ein paar Sachen fallen, die sie für mich nicht gerade in einem besseren Licht erscheinen lassen. Sie hasst die Idee, dass Grace jetzt bei dir wohnt und deinem 'schwulen Boss'.“ Steve unterstrich die letzten beiden Worte mit Gänsefüßchen. „Sie meinte auch, dass du schon wieder zur Vernunft kommen würdest und ich mich lieber nicht darauf verlassen sollte, dass du ewig bei mir bleibst.“

„Oh Gott,“ stöhnte Danny.

„Du solltest schnell handeln, Danny und nicht den normalen Weg gehen. Reich einen Eilantrag am Gericht ein, damit du das vorläufig alleinige Sorgerecht für Grace bekommst. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie zu Rachel zurück muss.“

Steve war wütend. Auch wenn er nach außen hin ziemlich ruhig wirkte. Aber Danny kannte ihn besser und wusste, dass es im inneren seines Partners brodelte.  
Danny schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seine Hände beruhigend auf Steves Oberarme.

„Du weißt, dass Rachel damit nicht recht hat oder? Ich werde vermutlich nicht mehr zur Vernunft kommen und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Du machst mein Leben lebenswert Steve und ich werde mir sicher von niemanden diktieren lassen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Und solange mein schwuler Boss damit kein Problem hat, hab ich auch keines.“ Danny stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Steves Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Steve. Und da kann sich meine verrückte Exfrau gerne auf den Kopf stellen, dass ist eine Tatsache die sich nie ändern wird.“

Steve schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und legte seine Arme um Danny.

„Ich werde morgen früh ein paar Gefallen einfordern,“ sagte Danny nach einer Weile in die Stille. „Ich bin bei dir, was Graces Aufenthalt bei Rachel angeht.“

Steve summte zustimmend. „Wir machen das Richtige,“ versprach er Danny, welcher sich dabei immer noch nicht sicher war.

**~*~**

Danny hatte Grace am Morgen zur Schule gebracht, ehe er ins HQ gefahren war. Dort hatte er sich in seinem Büro verschanzt und mit einigen Leuten aus dem HPD telefoniert, um den frühst möglichen Termin vor Gericht zu bekommen.  
Und nun saß er vor dem Büro von Richter Kāne und wartete darauf, dass er zu ihm konnte.

Er hatte am Abend zusammen mit Steve seinen Antrag verfasst, welcher in seinem Schoß lag. v“E  
Sie hatten alles zusammengefasst, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Sie hatten nichts beschönigt, da Steve der Überzeugung war, dass das nicht in ihrem Interesse war. Wenn überhaupt würde sie nur Ehrlichkeit in ihrem Ersuchen weiterbringen.

„Detective Williams?“ Eine junge Frau hatte den Kopf aus der Tür gesteckt. „Richter Kāne ist nun bereit, Sie zu empfangen.”

Danny erhob sich von seinem Platz und folgte der Frau nach drinnen in das geräumige Büro. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein älterer Mann, der Dannys Bewegungen mit wachem Blick verfolgte.

Danny reichte dem Richter die Hand. “Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich so spontan empfangen, Richter Kāne. Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen.”

“Nehmen Sie Platz, Detective. Es ist nicht so, das Elele mir viel Spielraum gelassen hat, nachdem Sgt. Lukela mit ihr telefoniert hatte,” lachte er. “Sie hat mir ihre Akte auf den Tisch gelegt, mir den Sachverhalt erklärt und nun sitzen wir beide hier, um darüber zu reden Detective Williams.”

Danny lächelte leicht, als er sich setzte. Duke war während ihres Telefonats ziemlich entspannt gewesen und hatte ihm versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern und das er noch heute einen Termin bei einem Richter am Familiengericht bekommen würde.  
Wie es schien, hatte Duke ziemlich gute Kontakte hier.

“Ich habe mir die Akten aus New Jersey durchgelesen, Detective. Sowohl die Ihrer Scheidung, als auch die die das Sorgerecht für Ihre Tochter betreffen. Wie ich es sehe hat Ihre Exfrau im Moment das Sorgerecht und Sie selbst nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Tagen im Monat?”

Danny nickte. “Das stimmt. Und selbst diese hat sie in den letzten drei Wochen immer wieder ausfallen lassen.” Danny legte den dünnen Papierordner vor dem Richter auf den Tisch. “Wie Sie vermutlich aus den Akten wissen, war es meine Arbeit für die Polizei, die Rachel als Grund vorbrachte, warum ich das Sorgerecht für Grace nicht bekommen sollte. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Arbeit in keinster Weise Einfluss auf Graces Sicherheit hat und das ich alles tun würde, damit meine Tochter in Sicherheit ist.”

“Sogar ihrem Entführer ins Bein schießen,” kommentierte der Richter schmunzelnd und Danny senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig. “Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht Detective Williams und ich weiß, was bei 5-0 passiert. Sie und Ihr Team machen einen großartigen Job wofür Ihnen der Staat Hawaii sehr dankbar sein muss. Es war auch der Grund, warum ich diesem Treffen zugestimmt habe.” Der Richter zog die Akte zu sich und schlug den Papierordner auf. Er las die ersten Zeilen und seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.  
“Sie haben Grace gegen den Willen ihrer Mutter über das Wochenende bei Ihnen behalten?” Er sah fragend zu Danny auf, welcher nickte.

“Sie hat mich am Freitag Nachmittag angerufen. Wir hatten gerade einen Fall beendet und sie war völlig von der Rolle. Sie hatte Angst, dass ich sie nicht mehr lieben würde, weil wir uns die letzten drei Wochen nicht gesehen hatten und Rachel schon wieder ein Spieldate für sie ausgemacht hatte, sodass wir uns auch dieses Wochenende wieder nicht gesehen hätten. Als mich die Mutter ihrer Freundin anrief konnte ich nicht anders. Mein Mädchen war aufgelöst und wollte zu mir. Also haben wir sie geholt und sie war das ganze Wochenende bei uns.

“Wir?” hakte der Richter nach.

Danny schluckte. “Steve McGarrett und ich. Steve ist mein Partner, mein Boss ... es ... wir sind auch privat ein Paar. Es ist noch ziemlich frisch, erst vier oder fünf Wochen. Aber es ist etwas ernstes.”

“Sie erwähnen, dass ihre Exfrau mit der Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Ltd. Commander McGarrett nicht sonderlich glücklich ist?”

Danny seufzte und sank ein wenig tiefer in den Stuhl. “Nein. Ich habe es Rachel nach einer Woche gesagt. Steve und ich haben zwei Jahre damit verschwendet umeinander herumzutanzen, bis wir endlich den Mut aufgebracht haben, zu unseren Gefühlen zu stehen. Grace hat das Ganze ausgelöst und Steve bat mich, es Rachel zu sagen, damit Grace es nicht geheim halten musste. Sie hat es nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen, denkt es sei nur eine 'Phase' und ich würde mich schon wieder einkriegen. Sie hat damit gedroht, dass Grace mich nicht mehr sehen dürfe, weil mein 'Lebenswandel' kein guter Einfluss auf sie wäre.”

“Wie hat Grace das Ganze aufgenommen?”

Danny lachte bitter. “Sie war am Boden zerstört. Sie hatte die Unterhaltung mitangehört, was von mir nicht beabsichtigt gewesen war. Sie durfte bei mir bleiben, da sie nicht mit Rachel gehen wollte. Grace hat Angst, mich zu verlieren, denke ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher deswegen. Aber es brach mir das Herz, als sie mich am Freitag anrief. Rachel tauchte später am Tag noch bei Steve auf und wir hatten eine erneut unschöne Unterhaltung. Sie wollte Grace mit sich nach Hause nehmen, doch ich ließ sie nicht. Es fühlte sich falsch an, Grace wieder mit ihr gehen zu lassen und das sagte ich Rachel auch.”

“Haben Sie mit Grace darüber gesprochen?”

“Natürlich. Wir haben ziemlich viel darüber gesprochen die letzen Tage. Ich möchte diese Entscheidung nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg treffen und dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn sie unglücklich ist. Sie würde gern bei Steve und mir leben. Und ich möchte sie auf keinen Fall von ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Bruder fernhalten. Aber ich hätte ein besseres Gefühl, wenn sie bei mir wäre.”

Der Richter nickte. “Ich verstehe. Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich keine endgültige Entscheidung in dieser Sache treffen kann, solange ich nicht alle Parteien angehört habe. Dazu zählen auch ihre Tochter, ihr Partner, sowie ihre Exfrau und deren Mann. Doch ich werde Ihnen gestatten, dass Grace bis auf Weiteres in Ihrer Obhut bleibt Detective. Ich gehe hoffentlich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie in Ihrem Job in der Zeit ein wenig kürzer treten werden?”

“Ja, dass werde ich. Wir werden mit Sicherheit eine passende Lösung finden, die mir auch in Zukunft gestatten wird, jede freie Minute mit Grace zu verbringen.”

Der Richter nickte erneut. “Ich werde den Papierkram erledigen und Ihnen die nötigen Dokumente bis heute Abend zukommen lassen. Ihrer Exfrau ebenso. Und von nun an wird alles den offziellen Weg gehen, Mr. Williams. Wir werden uns in ein paar Wochen wieder hier sehen und den Fall verhandeln.”

Danny konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. “Danke Richter Kāne. Sie wissen gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet.”

Der Richter erwiderte sein Lächeln. “Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrer Arbeit und holen Ihre Tochter später von der Schule.” Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und reichte Danny die Hand, welche dieser höflich schüttelte. “Wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen, Detective.”

Danny nickte. “Vielen Dank.”

Er verließ das Büro mit einem guten Gefühl.  
Also hatte sich diese Katastrophe doch noch in etwas Gutes verwandelt. Als er das Gerichtsgebäude verließ, holte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und grinste, als er die drei verpassten Anrufe von Steve darauf sah.

Danny wählte die Nummer seines Partners, als er in den Camaro stieg. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis Steve sich meldete.

“Sitzt du neben deinem Telefon, Babe?” lachte Danny.

“Wie ist es gelaufen?”

“Ich werde Grace in zwei Stunden von der Schule holen und nach Hause bringen,” antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Danny konnte hören, wie Steve am anderen Ende laut ausatmete und sich vermutlich gerade in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

“Nach Hause?” fragte Steve schließlich und Danny lachte.

“Weißt du McGarrett, dafür das du ein cleverer NavySEAL bist, bist du manchmal ziemlich schwer von Begriff.” Danny konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, sie Steves Blick gerade aussah. “Du beschwerst dich seit zwei Jahren, dass meine Wohnung nicht kindgerecht ist und viel zu klein und in einer schlechten Gegend liegt. Und ich denke, dass du Recht hast.”

“Woah woah woah,” hörte er Steve sagen. “Du gibst mir Recht?”

Danny lachte erneut. Er hatte das Gefühl vor Freude platzen zu können.

“Streich dir den Tag rot im Kalender an Steven, denn das wird nicht allzu häufig vorkommen. Aber ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht. Wie es scheint, werden wir tatsächlich den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen und ... wenn du uns den haben möchtest?”

Steve atmete hörbar aus. “Natürlich ... natürlich möchte ich euch bei mir haben. Du wohnst praktisch schon seit Wochen bei mir. Es wird keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen Danno.” Danny lächelte, da er wusste, was Steves nächste Worte sein würden.  
“Möchtest du bei mir einziehen, Danny?”

Danny setzte den Blinker und lenkte den Camaro auf die Straße. “Ja ... ja ich will bei dir einziehen Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk?   
> Come visit me on tumblr or twitter (bigleosis)


End file.
